Strange Confessions
by lil-meilin
Summary: What Happens when the FF8 Crew join a Show where they admit stupid secrets about themselves(( REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ))
1. Roll Call

Quistis: Megan, why are we here again  
Megan ((ME!)): Because you agreed to be in a show where you say embarrassing secrets and get laughed at by every person in Balamb.  
Quistis: o.o' ok.... Did anyone else join?  
Zell runs in the room: HAVE NO FEAR! ZELL IS HERE!  
Megan: Does that answer your question?  
Quistis: Anyone else?  
Squall walks in: Why am I even here?  
Megan: Hello Squally!  
Squall sits down on random chair: Whatever  
Quistis: Is this it?  
Megan: Nope. Seifer, Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie should be here soon  
Seifer walks in and sits in the chair next to Quistis: Hi Quisty  
Quistis smiles and waves at Seifer: Hello Seifer :)  
Selphie skips in Dragging Irvine: HELLO EVERYBODY!  
Irvine smiles at Quistis: Hello Quistis  
Seifer draws gunblade: YOU TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY GIRL!  
Irvine: um.. No. I was just saying "Hi"  
Seifer: Whatever  
Squall: HEY! THAT'S MY WORD!  
Seifer: There isn't a copyright to it is there?  
Squall: *cough* Whatever, word, phrase and related marks are trademarks of Squall Leonheart.   
2003, Leonheart inc. All rights reserved  
Seifer: YOUR MAKING THAT UP, PUBERTY BOY!  
Megan: JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!  
Zell: *bites into hotdog* Rinoa isn't here yet.  
Rinoa runs in: I'M LATE! I'M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!  
Everybody: o.o'  
Megan: Ok. Now that Rinoa is here. Lets get started. Ok?  
Everybody: *nods*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan: Ok. That was the end of Chapter One. Roll call  
Seifer: I still think that Squall made that copyright thing up.  
Squall: That's because I did!  
Seifer: I hate you Puberty Boy.  
Squall: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *cries* I've already been through puberty. I AM A GROWN MAN!  
Quistis: No your not.  
Squall: Yes I am!  
Selphie: Yeah! you can't order stuff off the television.  
Zell: I think you mean TV  
Quistis: TV is short for Television, you idiot.  
Megan: well. Wait for the next chapter. " VIKINGS, STRANGE DREAMS AND A dude named Billy bob?" 


	2. Vikings, Strange Dreams and a guy named ...

Megan: Welcome back to Strange Confessions!  
Selphie: Hello Everybody!  
Irvine: Hello! To all the hot ladies out there! Call me at....  
Selphie: NO! Irvine, You're taken!  
Seifer: ha ha ha  
Zell: what are you laughing about?  
Seifer: My Quisty and Me NEVER fight.  
Quistis: *nods*   
Squall: Whatever  
Rinoa: Squall and me don't fight either, Do we Squally!  
Squall: Whatever  
Zell: STOP THE WHATEVER-NESS!  
Everybody but Zell: Whatever  
Zell: *cries and nibbles on hotdog*  
Megan: Ok! Let's get to the Confessions. Zell, You start!  
Zell: Why me?  
Megan: Cause I'll give you a hotdog!  
Zell: DEAL!  
Megan: Ok, Zell. Do you have any strange secrets?  
Zell: Umm. I'm part Viking. Does that count?  
Seifer: o.o'  
Quistis: o.o'  
Irvine: o.o'  
Rinoa: o.o'  
Squall: o.o'  
Selphie: YINGER LINGER HINGER  
Zell: What the hell was THAT supposed to mean?  
Selphie: I dunno. YOU'RE the Viking  
Megan: Zell, Any More stupid secrets?  
Zell: I'm going out with a girl and I don't even know her name.  
Megan: What do you call her?  
Zell: Girl in the Library with a pigtail  
Quistis: o.o' your going out with her?   
Zell: yep!  
Seifer: I never knew you could be so Dumb, Chicken Wuss  
Zell: Whatever  
Squall: ONCE AGAIN! THAT IS MY WORD!  
Megan: So. Zell, Do you plan on breaking up with this Girl in the Library with a pigtail?  
Zell: nope!  
Girl in the Library with a pigtail: *runs up* I LOVE YOU ZELL!  
Zell: Girl in the Library with a pigtail?  
Girl in the Library with a Pigtail: Yes Zell Dear?  
Zell: why don't you ever wear a nametag?  
Girl in the Library with a pigtail: Cause I can't.  
Zell: How come?  
Girl in the Library with a pigtail: *cries* CAUSE MY NAME IS BARBIE!  
Everybody: *gasp*  
Barbie: *runs off crying*  
Zell: Maybe I SHOULD break up with her.  
Seifer: Barbie. What kind of Dumb Ass would name his kid Barbie?  
Quistis: apparently, her parents.  
Megan: *cough* Ok, Seifer. It's your turn! Tell us one embarrassing secret you have.  
Seifer: I dream about living in a happy family home with Quistis in a place called   
Sunnyside City in Kansas!   
Quistis: I LOVE YOU SEIFER!  
Seifer: I LOVE YOU TOO QUISTY!  
Megan: Umm. How Romantic. Now It's Irvine's turn!  
Irvine: This secret is SO stupid, that they didn't wanna put it on my Birth Certificate.  
Megan: Ok. Go, on.  
Irvine: *cries* MY MIDDLE NAME IS BILLY BOB JOE  
Seifer: * starts laughing idiotically*   
Squall: * joins Seifer* WHAT KIND OF NAME IS IRVINE BILLY BOB JOE KINNEAS!  
Irvine: STOP TEASING ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOU ALL!  
Everybody: *silence*  
Random dude in background: *laughing* BILLY BOB JOE!  
Irvine: *shoots Random dude in background*  
Megan: Ok? Selphie, It's your turn!  
Selphie: *jumps up and down* YAY! IT'S MY TURN!  
Megan: what's stupid about you Selphie?  
Selphie: I STARTED DRINKING A LOT OF COFFEE SINCE I WAS NINE!  
THAT IS WHY I'M ONLY 5'1''   
Megan: Um. That's Stupid Enough. Squall?  
Squall: I have nightmares about Chocobos ruling the world.  
Everybody but Squall: o.o'  
Squall: Whatever  
Zell: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE WHATEVER-NESS!  
Squall: Whatever. Whatever. Whatever.  
Zell: *bangs head on table*  
Megan: Quistis? How about you?  
Quistis: I know EVERY SINGLE word that humans have created. I can understand everything....EVEN YUGOSLAVIAN!  
Everybody: *gasp*   
Megan: o.o' Not Yugoslavian!  
Quistis: Yes, Yugoslavian. Now, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL A SECRET AGAIN!  
Everybody: *screams*  
Megan: Last, but Least, Rinoa!  
Rinoa: Don't you mean, Last but not least?  
Megan: Girl, You know what I said. And I Say what I mean!  
Rinoa: stupid Idiot. If you weren't the Author of this thing I would....  
Megan: nope! You see, I AM the author, and there is NOTHING you can do about it!  
Rinoa: YES I CAN!  
Megan: HA HA! YOU CANT GET ME!  
Rinoa: AH! HOMICIDAL RAGE! *goes on homicidal rage and everybody runs away*  
Megan: *all sweaty and bloody* Ok! Rinoa has a secret attack called Homicidal Rage. That's VERY DISTURBING! Well... See You all soon!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Megan: Did you all like it?  
Rinoa: I HATE YOU MEGAN!  
Everybody but Rinoa and Squall: AND WE HATE YOU TOO!  
Irvine: So you think that Billy Bob Joe isn't a stupid middle name anymore?  
Megan: *taps Irvine's Shoulder* We still think it is Irvine. We just won't laugh cause we don't wanna get shot.  
Irvine: *cries* YOU ALL HATE ME! *runs away*  
Selphie: COME BACK IRVINE! COME BACK!  
Megan: Umm.. Did you notice that Seifer and Quistis are NOT here?  
Zell: Yep!  
Megan: where are they?   
Squall: I think they are looking for a new home in Sunnyside City, Kansas  
Zell: no, they're not and You DON'T wanna know what they are doing.  
Megan: Ok. The next Episode of Strange Confessions will be! " CULTURE DAY IN BALAMB!" 


	3. Culture day in Balamb!

Zell: Megan?  
Megan: Yes Zell  
Zell: When are you gonna give me the hotdog?  
Megan: Not right now.  
Zell: And why is that?  
Megan: o.o' I'm broke.  
Zell: Well, I'm not gonna do my Viking performances today.  
Megan: NO! YOU HAVE TO DO THE VIKING ACT!  
Zell: NO! I NEED A HOTDOG!  
Megan: * goes to Seven Eleven and buys a hotdog* THERE!   
Zell: YAY! * Hugs hotdog*  
Megan: So, let's start the show.  
Zell: Whatever.  
Squall: *bonks Zell in the head with GIANT mallet* DON'T STEAL MY WORD!  
Zell: *passes out*   
Megan: OH NO! WHAT ABOUT THE VIKING ACT!  
Quistis: Ahem, what do you mean?  
Megan: Since it's Culture Day...  
Seifer: what about Culture Day?  
Megan: I DECIDED THAT YOU GUYS SHOULD DO AN ACT ABOUT YOUR CULTURE!  
Quistis: YAY! CAN IT BE AN ACT?!  
Megan: Yeah, Whatever  
Squall: I SAID DON'T TAKE MY WORD!  
Megan: WHATEVER, WHATEVER, WHATEVER!  
Squall: NO! THE HORROR!  
Seifer: *laughs* Whatever!  
Squall: *hides beneath couch* WHATEVER IS MY WORD!  
Quistis: If I am not correct, The word, Whatever, was created by a guy named Shiminy Hooblah in the 8000 century B.C.   
Irvine: And of course, Quistis is ALWAYS right.  
Seifer draws gunblade: YOU TRYING TO FLATTER MY GIRL?  
Irvine: *joins Squall under the couch* No sir.  
Seifer puts gunblade away: Good  
Megan: CAN WE START THE SHOW?!  
Everybody: Sure!  
Megan: We'll be back after the short break!  
COMMERCIALS START  
Seifer: Damn. I have to wear THAT?!  
Quistis: Yeah!  
Zell: *walks toward them in Viking outfit* My performance will KICK YOUR SORRY BOOTY!  
Seifer and Quistis: o.o'  
Selphie skips toward them wearing Swedish outfit: MY PERFORMANCE WILL BE THE BEST!  
Irvine: *wearing normal outfit* I'm American so. I'll wear this!  
Megan: We start in three, two, one GO!  
COMMERCIALS END  
Megan: Thanks for staying tuned! Our first performance will be from Seifer Almasy and he will be doing...  
Random Dude from crowd: WHAT WILL SEIFER BE DOING!  
Megan: Seifer will be doing...  
Random Dude from crowd: WHAT IS HE GONNA DO!  
Megan steals Irvine's gun and shoots the random dude: SHUT UP!  
Random Dude in Crowd: *dies*  
Megan: Seifer will be Doing a *laughs* RUSSIAN DANCE! * Runs off stage laughing*  
Seifer walks on stage wearing Russian outfit: Umm. Hello everybody.  
Another random dude: *laughs* IT'S A RUSSIAN GUY!  
Seifer: *beats up the dude* SHUT UP!  
Seifer walks back on stage: LIGHTS! * Spotlight goes on him* I like that!  
Crowd: Ooh! Ahh!  
Seifer: Music! * Russian music starts playing and Seifer starts dancing*  
Selphie: He's pretty good!  
Quistis: *sighs* I know.  
Zell: So? I can kick too! * Kicks the wall and all the electricity goes out* Oops.  
Seifer: ZELL! YOU RUINED MY PERFORMANCE! * Starts crying*  
Megan: WHO WE GONNA CALL!  
Everyone: GHOST BUSTERS!  
Megan: Ghost Busters? Were gonna call the Electrical repair man guy person.  
Seifer: I knew that!  
Quistis: whatever.  
Squall: * whacks lady in crowd thinking it was Quistis* DON'T STEAL MY WORD!  
Lady: OUCH! THAT HURT!  
Squall: Oh. Sorry ma'am   
Electrical repair man person: I AM HERE TO FIX YOUR ELECTRICITY!  
Everyone: YAY!  
Electrical repair man person: *fixes electrical person*  
Megan: AND GOD SAID LET THERE BE LIGHT! *Turns on light switch*  
Irvine takes off his hat: And there was light*sniff*  
Seifer finishes his dance: TADA!  
Everyone: *claps* BRAVO! BRAVO!  
Seifer bows and exits stage  
Megan: And now it's time for Zell to do his Viking performance  
Zell walks on stage wearing a helmet with horns on it and rags for clothing  
Zell: *starts singing Opera* LALALALA TRAVA LALALALA TRAVA! MAMAMAMA LAVA DADADA LA!  
Everyone: o.o' * COMPLETE SILENCE! NOT EVEN THE CRICKETS ARE CHIRPING*  
Zell: *starts crying* YOU ALL HATE ME! * Kicks wall again and electricity goes out AGAIN*  
Megan: WHO WE GONNA CALL!  
Everyone: GHOST BUSTERS!  
Megan: o.o' Once again, were gonna call the Electrical repair man guy person  
Electrical repair man person: I HAVE COME BACK TO FIX YOU LIGHTING!  
Everyone: HOORAY!  
Electrical repair man guy person: *fixes electricity again*  
Little Boy: Electrical repair man guy person?  
Electrical repair guy person: You know, I have a name.  
Megan: what's your name?  
Electrical repair man guy person: *cries* My name is... JOE! *Runs off crying*  
Everyone: o.o'  
Megan: *still laughing from the Viking opera* Umm. Quistis Trepe will go on now!  
Quistis walks on stage wearing French Moulin Rouge outfit.  
All the guys in crowd: WAHOO!  
Seifer draws gunblade: YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING AT MY GIRL!  
All the guys in crowd: *hides under couch*  
Quistis: *does cancan*   
Crowd: OOH!  
Seifer: I SAID STOP LOOKING AT HER!  
Crowd: * hides under couch*  
Quistis finishes and bows  
All the guys in crowd: YAY! HOORAY!  
Seifer: I WARNED YOU! * Runs after them with gunblade*  
Quistis: NO! SEIFER! DON'T KILL ANYMORE PEOPLE! YOU ALREADY CAN'T GET A JOB AT BURGER KING!  
Seifer: *stops* Fine. I'll stop. ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE WHOPPERS!  
Quistis: Good.  
Megan: Ok. It's Selphie Tilmit's turn. And she will be doing*laughs* YODELING!  
Selphie walks on stage wearing Swedish outfit: RIIIICOOOLAAAAAAA!  
Everyone: o.o'   
Selphie starts dancing: IODOLE YODOLEIE YODOLEIE! YODOLEHEEHOOO!  
Everyone: umm. YAY!  
Zell: WHY ARE THEY CHEERING FOR HER?! SHE IS MAKING UP WORDS LIKE I DID!  
Irvine: cause unlike you, She looks CUTE in her outfit!  
Zell: NO! * Gets ready to kick wall again*   
Barbie: NO! ZELL DON'T DO IT!  
Zell: Barbie?  
Barbie: Just keep calling me Girl in the library with a pigtail. I hate my name.  
Zell: ok.  
Selphie: YODEL! YAHOOOOOO * finishes and bows*  
Crowd: YAY! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!  
Zell: COOL! *Starts yodeling and people throw tomatoes at him* NO!   
Quistis: ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN!  
Guys in crowd: WE LOVE YOU QUISTIS!  
Seifer: LEAVE HER ALONE!  
Guys in crowd: *run out of room screaming*  
Seifer: Did they hurt you Quisty?  
Quistis: nope. Cause... STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK MY BONES BUT WORDS WILL NEVER HURT ME!  
Seifer: You just sounded like this one guy I know...  
Quistis: o.o' I know...  
Megan: And Now Its time for Squall Leonheart to do his performance!  
Squall walks on wearing Spanish outfit: *sigh* Whatever.  
Zell: STOP THE WHATEVER-NESS! STOP IT!  
Squall: Whatever.  
Zell: *runs out room of the room screaming like he needs to be sent to a mental asylum*  
Squall: I will be performing Danco Lantino Coolo  
Spanish dude: THAT ISN'T A SPANISH DANCE!  
Squall: NOW IT IS! Well umm. To tell the truth... I can't remember the name.   
Spanish dude: Ok.  
Squall: Whatever.  
Zell: NO! YOU DOCTORS CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY! NEVER! NEVER!!!! * Gets chased by doctors wearing...white...*  
Everyone: o.o'  
Barbie: POOR ZELLY COME BACK! YOU DOCTORS HAVE THE WRONG IDEA! HE IS NOT INSANE!  
Squall: umm... *starts dancing to some Ricky Martin*  
Spanish dude: RICKY MARTIN IS PUERTO RICAN YOU IDIOT!  
Squall: Whatever. I'm Puerto Rican.  
Zell: STOP THE WHATEVER-NESS! STOP! *Jumps on ceiling fan* WOOOOO  
Squall: Ok. I'm done with my dance. *Runs behind stage curtain*  
Megan: GET ZELL OFF THE FAN!  
Doctors: Ma'am, were trying too! But he seems to have a disease called Hotdog- Itus  
Megan: What?!  
Doctors: It means he has had too much hotdogs and it's making him crazy.  
Megan: o.o'  
Doctors: Have you giving him any hotdogs within the past few months?  
Megan: *remembers buying him 200 hotdogs 2 days ago* umm.  
Doctors: Hmm?   
Megan: I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA! I'M INNOCENT! *Starts crying* Oh! It's your turn Irvine!  
Irvine: YAHOO! HOWDY PARTNER!  
A real cowboy: SHUT UP YOU POSER!  
Irvine: I ain't no poser ya FOOL!  
A Real Cowboy: Then what's yo name son...  
Irvine: MY NAME IS IRVINE BILLY BOB JOE KINNEAS!  
A Real Cowboy: IRVINE! IT'S YOU!  
Irvine: DADDY!  
The Cowboy hugs Irvine: I MISSED YOU SON!  
Irvine: I MISSED YOU TOO DADDY! *Punches the cowboy in the stomach* WHY IS MY MIDDLE NAME BILLY BOB JOE?  
Cowboy: *wheeze* Cause yo mamma liked the name  
Irvine: I HATE YOU MOM!  
The Ghost of Irvine's mom: I'm sorry son.  
Irvine: WHY DID YOU GIVE ME SUCH A STUPID MIDDLE NAME?!  
The Ghost of Irvine's mom: Because I thought it was funny!  
Irvine: *shoots his moms ghost*  
The ghost of Irvine's mom: I'M DEAD YOU FOOL! *Gives Irvine a spanking*  
Irvine: NO MOMMY! NO!  
Megan: uh. Maybe we should go on too Rinoa's act.  
Rinoa: why am I always last?  
Megan: CAUSE YOU SUCK STINKY CHEESE!  
Rinoa: *cries* that was a little harsh Megan.  
Megan: :) I know!  
Rinoa does a lame Japanese dance and runs off crying  
Megan: Ok! NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE!  
Seifer, Quistis, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Megan start dancing to " Kids of America"  
Crowd: YAY!  
Megan: That's all folks! Thanks for watching STRANGE CONFESSIONS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quistis: Where did Rinoa go?  
Megan: I really don't know.  
Squall: She went to a bar and got drunk  
Quistis: and how do you know?  
Squall:... Dad saw her there.  
Everyone: *gasp*  
Seifer: Hey! Let's all go to a bar and get drunk!  
Everyone: YAY! * go to a local bar while singing " Follow the Yellow Brick Road" * 


	4. Here comes Fujin and Raijin!

Squall: *plays Dance Dance Revolution, the Arcade one* YAY! I'M BEATING THE GAME! YAY! HIGH SCORE!  
Zell: That's only the easy level, move out of the way and watch and LEARN * pushes Squall off*  
Squall: *cries*  
Zell puts it on the REALLY HARD level and misses all the moves: That was just a warm up!  
Squall: Yeah, whatever.  
Zell keeps messing up: *cries*  
Quistis: AHEM! You're a boy! Girls are the masters of dancing  
Zell: WHO SAYS!  
Quistis: Have you ever wondered why back in ancient history there where mainly only DANCING GIRLS and not every kingdom had dancing boys?  
Zell: SO? THAT WAS ANCIENT HISTORY!  
Quistis plays the game and gets a high score on the REALLY HARD level: BOOYA!  
Zell: That's MY attack  
Quistis: I know!  
Megan: Hey! We have new members!  
Selphie: Really?! YAY!  
Irvine: Are they girls?  
Megan: One is...  
Seifer: Cool, who are they?  
Megan: *smirks* You'll find out.  
Selphie looks out the window and sees a red Lamborghini park in the Parking Lot: LOOK!  
Zell: Pretty Car!  
Squall: Did they buy that? Those are EXPENSIVE  
Seifer: SO PRETTYFULL!!  
Irvine sees a guy walk out: I guess that's the guy.  
Seifer sees Fujin come out: HEY IT'S FUJIN AND RAIJIN!  
Irvine: Umm. Ok, I'll leave the girl alone.  
Quistis: Are you saying Fujin is ugly?  
Irvine: no, she's just... WEIRD  
Seifer pulls out gunblade: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY FRIENDS!  
Irvine: No sir.  
Raijin knocks on door.  
Megan: YAY! I'LL GET IT!  
Squall shakes his head: Stupid preteen  
Megan gives Squall the Crazy Eyes ((From the movie ' The New Guy'))  
Squall backs up and stays silent  
Megan opens the door: HELLO FUJIN AND RAIJIN!  
Raijin looks down at Megan: Oh hi! Ya know?  
Seifer looks at Raijin's urban clothes: Since when do YOU wear Sean John?  
Raijin: Ever since I discovered Rap music, ya know?  
Quistis glares at Fujin's mini skirt, then her Tube top: WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!  
Fujin: RAIJIN   
Seifer: He made you where that?  
Fujin: NO  
Quistis: Then why are you wearing such revealing clothes?  
Fujin: RAP  
Seifer: Well, you look good in it.  
Quistis slaps Seifer: YOU TRYING TO FLIRT?  
Seifer: OUCH! NO! She's one of my best friends.   
Quistis sighs: Whatever.  
Squall punches Quistis: DON'T STEAL MY WORD  
Seifer kicks Squall where it hurts: KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!  
Squall falls down crying  
Megan: IF YOU WANNA GET STARTED SAY AYE  
Quistis: aye  
Seifer: Aye  
Selphie: AYE AYE CAPITAN   
Irvine: Aye  
Rinoa: Aye  
Raijin: Aye, ya know?  
Fujin: AYE  
Squall: ouch.  
Megan kicks Squall: SAY AYE  
Squall: AYE! *Cries*  
Megan: GOOD! Now Fujin you start!  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE  
Megan: TALK STRAIGHT!  
Fujin: Ok, I will  
Megan: Good, do you have any stupid secrets?  
Fujin: umm. I'm not really half-blind.  
Megan: Your not?  
Seifer: Your not!  
Fujin: Ever since I was little I have had an obsession with Pirates.  
Selphie: ARGH!  
Fuujin: o.o'   
Selphie: SHIVER ME TIMBERS MATIE  
Fujin: *kicks Selphie HARD*   
Selphie: ARGH! I'LL NEVER WALK THE PLANK!  
Fujin starts beating up Selphie  
Selphie cries: Ok. *Sniff* I'll stop  
Fujin: ANNOYING  
Selphie: I said I sowwy...  
Fujin: WHATEVER  
Squall gets into a fight with Fujin  
Megan: STOP IT!  
Raijin: NEVER HIT A WOMAN*punches Squall in the stomach HARD*  
Squall falls down crying  
Fujin: MAHALO  
Zell: What does Mahalo mean?  
Quistis: It means 'thank you' in Hawaiian  
Zell: How did you know?  
Quistis: Two reasons, ONE, I know every single word and TWO, WE ARE CURRENTLY IN HAWAII  
Zell: Really?  
Seifer: Chicken-Wuss, where have YOU been  
Zell: at this one hotdog stand in front of Office Depot  
Seifer: Why?  
Zell: Cause they make yummy hotdogs:)  
Irvine: So, why are we here in Hawaii?  
Quistis: Cause Megan didn't have enough money to take a plane to Balamb  
Megan: I HEARD THAT  
Squall: * crying on floor* MOMMY  
Raijin: Umm. YO MEGAN!  
Megan: yes?  
Raijin: Can you like, ask me my questions? Ya know I gotta be in da club by 11:00 ya know?  
Megan: Why?  
Raijin: cause, that's when you can get in free, ya know?  
Seifer starts singing: GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO SHORTY IT'S YO BIRTHDAY! WE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YO BIRTHDAY! WE GONNA SIP BACARDI LIKE IT'S YO BIRTHDAY! AND YOU KNOW WE DON'T GIVE A F*** CAUSE IT'S NOT YO BIRTHDAY!  
Raijin: YOU CAN FIND ME IN THE CLUB! BOTTLE FULL OF BUB MAMA GOT WHAT YOU NEED, IF YOU INTO GETTING RUB, I'M INTO HAVING....  
Selphie: STOP!  
Raijin: Why? Ya know?  
Selphie starts crying: I don't like 50 cent  
Fujin: WHY?!  
Selphie: i don't like rap  
Megan: *GASP! *  
Selphie: what?  
Megan: *cries* I like rap music  
Squall: Why? Just cause you're a black girl?  
Megan: Don't make me hurt you  
Squall: *hides under table*  
Raijin: Yo, Meg, remember, I gotta go meet muh homies in da club at 11, ya know?  
Rinoa: YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOU SORRY *beep* BACK TO THE GHETTO  
Megan: YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST PEOPLE WHO TALK LIKE THAT?  
Rinoa: YES! IT SOUNDS SO... UNCIVILIZED!  
Megan: YO YO YO WASSUP WASSUP!  
Rinoa: NO! * Hides under table with Squall*  
Megan: Raijin, since you and I guess Fujin are on such a tight schedule, I'll ask your questions now.  
Raijin: Aight!  
Rinoa: STOP THE GANGSTA TALK!  
Fuujin: YO!  
Rinoa hugs Squall: Make them stop!  
Squall: *bold, heroic voice* I WILL SAVE YOU RINOA!  
Rinoa: YAY!  
Squall walks out from under table: TOUCHE! *Pulls out gunblade*  
Fujin kicks Squall  
Squall: MOMMY! * Runs back under table*  
Rinoa: Some kind hero YOU are. * Rolls eyes* I thought you where my boyfriend  
Squall: NO! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME RINNY POO KU!  
Rinoa: who said I was?  
Squall: *sigh* Good... I LOVE YOU RINOA!  
Rinoa: I LOVE YOU SQUALL *kisses squall*  
Megan: I guess you guys should do the same  
Seifer: I LOVE YOU QUISTY!  
Quistis: I LOVE YOU SEIFER  
Selphie: I LOVE YOU IRVINE  
Irvine: I LOVE YOU SELPHIE  
Zell: I LOVE YOU HOTDOG!  
Everybody but Zell: o.o'  
Zell: WHAT?  
Megan: you just said you love your hotdog...  
Zell: huh. Fine then! I LOVE YOU MAMA!  
Zell's mom: I LOVE YOU SWEETHEART!  
Raijin: I LOVE YOU FUJIN!  
Fujin: SEIFER!  
Raijin: *cries* you still like Seifer?  
Fujin: NOPE  
Raijin: *stops crying* then why did you say you liked him, ya know?  
Fujin: TO SEE YOU CRY!  
Raijin: oh..*cries again and stops* ok.  
Fujin: LOVE RAIJIN!  
Raijin: YAHOO!  
Megan: Now that you guys got that out of your system...  
Selphie: YAY! CUPCAKES!  
Seifer: Cupcakes? WHERE!  
Zell points to a table: over there!  
Megan jumps in the way: NO! We still gotta wait. Plus they belong to muh little sister  
Zell: Who CARES about your little sister!  
Alyson runs in room: I HEARD THAT!  
Zell: So?!  
Alyson: You better shut up!  
Zell: I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE INSTRUCTIONS FROM A 10 YEAR OLD!  
Alyson punches Zell  
Zell cries: Oh.... that hurt  
Alyson: It was SUPPOSED to hurt, you freak with too much gel!  
Zell: Stupid kid..  
Megan: ALYSON! GO AWAY!  
Alyson: OOH! WHEN I TELL MOM YOUR GONNA BE BUSTED!  
Megan: GO TELL MOM!  
Alyson: *nods* I WILL! *runs out of door*  
Seifer: o.o' thank God I'm an only child.  
Megan: umm... as I was TRYING to say, Raijin, tell us a stupid secret  
Raijin: Umm. My first job was at a flower shop...  
Megan: o.o'... flower shop?  
Raijin: YEAH, ya know? I was the gardener, ya know? My mom wanted to pass it down to her daughter but she only had me, and I'm a boy so I took over. After 3 years, I gave it to my cousin so I could go to college and learn about fish!  
Megan: a flower shop?  
Raijin: umm. Yeah?  
Zell starts laughing: flower shop!  
Raijin punches Zell : SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T GET A JOB, YA KNOW!  
Zell: Don't rub it in..  
Raijin gives Zell a newspaper: LOOK FOR A JOB!  
Zell flips through the newspaper and looks at the JOB section: MEANIE!  
Fujin claps her hands: WELL DONE!  
Megan: *starts singing* Now it's time for so long!  
Seifer: *sings along* But we'll sing just ONE more song!  
Irvine: thanks for doing your part!  
Quistis: You sure are smart!  
Zell: You know with me and you!  
Rinoa: And my dog, Angelo!  
Squall: YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING!  
Raijin: That you wanna...  
Fujin: DO!  
Megan: bye now ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zell: Rinoa.... Angelo does NOT rhyme with you  
Rinoa: OH SHUT UP!  
Seifer: why did we even have to sing that!  
Fujin: YEAH! WHY!  
Megan: we needed an ending song  
Raijin: so? it has NOTHING to do with the show, ya know?  
Selphie: I heard that song on Blues clues  
Zell: yeah, but the dog's name is BLUE not ANGELO  
Seifer: YEAH! Isn't Angelo a girl?  
Rinoa: yeah.  
Quistis: who in hell would name a female dog, Angelo?  
Rinoa: SHUT UP!  
Quistis: MAKE ME!  
Irvine: CAT FIGHT! MEOW!  
Quistis and Rinoa start fighting  
Megan: STOP! fighting is NOT the answer  
Quistis and Rinoa: YES IT IS!  
Megan: whatever  
Squall: THAT IS MY WORD  
Megan: well, Laguna is joining us on the next chapter.  
Irvine: Someone said that Laguna kinda looks like me  
Squall shakes his head: no he does not  
Irvine: whatever  
Squall jumps on Irvine's toes  
Raijin: Let Fujin hurt him for you  
Squall: whatever  
Fujin stands up and kicks Irvine in the shin  
Irvine cries and falls down  
Megan: well, I don't know name for the next chapter so it will be called, " I couldn't think of a name for this one" 


End file.
